


Memories

by johnsarmylady



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Memories, cuddles and bees, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsarmylady/pseuds/johnsarmylady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baker Street seemed so long ago, and so far away, but the boys are content with their lot, as memories surround them and hold them together in a warm embrace. <br/>This little tale, a 221B because I love them so much, was written with love for my good friend Mattsloved1, with special Birthday wishes! I hope it's a good one honey! Mattie gave me three words to include in her story - they were Exuberant, Historical and Stitches...I hope she likes how I chose to use them :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mattsloved1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/gifts).



There was a time, back in Baker Street, when John wanted nothing more than to follow his **exuberant** flatmate as they chased those villains that were stupid enough to try and pit their wits against Sherlock Holmes, a man he would always declare was the most gifted detective genius of his time.

Not that he was biased he would argue whenever challenged on that opinion, it was not because they were lovers that he believed this.  Instead he would point to the **historical** evidence, held in the archives of New Scotland Yard, those cases solved by Sherlock when no one else could.

“You’re thinking again.” A voice, still deep and incredibly sexy, spoke into the shell of his ear, and the accompanying hot breath sent shudders down John’s spine.

“Hmmm. I _thought_ you were asleep.” John chuckled softly.

“Tell me?” Sherlock nuzzled into John’s neck.

“Baker Street days.” He replied, hotching back closer into his slender partner’s embrace.

“Take-away and crap telly?”

“Laughing until we were in **stitches** every time we did something stupidly dangerous and survived.”

“Chasing across rooftops?”

“And hot sex at the end of a hard case.” John turned over, entwining his legs with Sherlock’s. “Those days are behind us and now, although we still share a bed, I have to share your love with several hundred bees!”


End file.
